


The Lady's Gift

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [19]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gift Giving, Humor, Lothlórien, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Boromir receive a belt from Galadriel as her parting gift?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2009: 2nd Place – Genres: Humor: Drabbles

Celeborn’s eyebrows rose at the sight before him. “What are you doing?”

Galadriel was on her knees in their bedchamber, rummaging through a chest of drawers, its contents strewn haphazardly around her.

“I’m searching for a present to give to Boromir!”

“Here? Would the armoury or a workshop not be more appropriate?”

“Perhaps. Yes. No.”

Celeborn’s eyebrows rose even higher.

Galadriel explained, “I just know the perfect gift: Remember what Arwen made in one of her more fanciful moods?” She displayed her find.

“Oh!” Celeborn looked enlightened. “Good idea – it didn’t fit me anyway... And I’m certain Arwen wouldn’t mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- “...and she turned then to Boromir, and to him she gave a belt of gold...” (FotR, Farewell to Lórien)  
> \- “One thing only I knew not: a fair belt, as it were of linked golden leaves, about his waist...” (TTT, The Window on the West)
> 
>  
> 
> _14.06.06 B-drabble for Ti’ana Lúthien, who said she wanted something nice or even humorous about Celeborn and Galadriel._


End file.
